Doki, Doki
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: A tiny device links them together creating a problem.


_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**_

Hey all! This is my way of thanking all my readers and reviewers for their awesome support! It's my hope that you all take this as a light-hearted fun type of collection without poking too deep into the plot-lines. Sometimes it's fun just to write this type of stuff. Feel free to make pairing requests! All chapters should be considered independent unless stated. Pairings of _**any**_ type are accepted. This will be the Hentai version, M/F... ( yes there is a Yaoi version coming.) Gender-bend IS accepted! Can be AU also^^ Have fun with the possibilities!

Each chapter will start with the rules to the Doki Device for that story. i.e. Some can be removed, others can not, it might be law you have to marry the person, or you can never remove the device once it's connected. The intended pairing and the world. It's really going to be fun!

**Happy Valentine's Day Chuuu~uuuu!**

_**Doki, Doki **_

_**Example; So you get the basic idea^^**_

_**World rules; Is a 'gift' for Valentine's Day. Doki can only be removed by meeting a 'certain requirement' If you try to force it off... you die! Set in Bleach Canon. Ichigo/FemBya**_

_**The requirement**_

"_**All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name." Andre Breton **_

"Psst... Kisuke!" Yoruichi pokes at Urahara's head with a paw. "Kisuke, it's Valentine's Day in Soul Society."

"Hyuuu~!" he says excitedly popping up from his sleep. The blonde haired shop keep has been planning this event for weeks. He is so excited! Grabbing his trusty cane and hat he marches down stairs and opens a portal to Soul Society.

Opening a small pale blue box pulled from his haori he begins to whisper. "Doki, Doki! Doki, Doki!" The box shimmers for a moment before zipping into the portal.

The small blue box hangs over Seireitei empty of it's contents, the spell now released directed to each and every member of the Gotei. "Doki, Doki!"...a whisper rings out heard by all.

~/~

Byakuya Kuchiki walks away from Ichigo Kurosaki tired of hearing his pointless drivel. "The answer is no. End of discussion."

"Oi!" Ichigo chases after her holding out a hand to grab her shoulder. "Come on!" Suddenly she stops walking and he accidentally grabs the scarf around her throat instead. "Ooops!"

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya trips backwards knocking into him. "You idiot!" She grabs at her neck feeling a thin strip of leather. "W-What is this?"

"Sorry! Oh god, I didn't mean to knock you down." Ichigo tells her quickly moving his hands from around her breasts. "Or... touch things."

"I'm talking about this!" She points to the thing around her neck. "It won't come off."

"I never pictured you as the type to wear a leather collar." Ichigo scrambles from under her with a confused look on his face. "Oi!" he grumbles tugging at his own neck. "I have one too."

"I do not wear trashy things like chokers!" she barks back at him absolutely livid. "I heard something like... Doki, Doki and felt it appear."

"Doki, Doki? Like the kawaii way to say heartbeat?" He says, wrinkling his brow. "Oh, you know I think I remember hearing that too."

"Beeeeep Beeeeep!"

"Yours is beeping!" They both says at the same time. " And flashing!"

"Weird." Ichigo takes a step toward her lifting a hand out as a thin white string appears hanging from her red choker. "Oh there is a note." Lifting the tiny card on the end of the string he squints to read it. "Welcome to Doki, Doki the Soul Society dating service. Will beep and flash when your true love is near..."

"WHAT!" Byakuya raises her voice uncharacteristically. Snatching the paper away from him she reads the rest of the message. "Warning; Doki, Doki device will not remove until a certain requirement is fulfilled with your true love. Do your best!"

"What the hell does that mean? Fulfill a certain requirement with your true love?" Ichigo curls his fingers around his collar. "Get... off me!"

Flipping the card over Byakuya continues to read. "Warning two; Premature removal will result in untimely death. So really DO YOUR BEST!"

"Untimely death?" He stops yanking on the collar. The thing will kill him? God damn it!

"Absurd! I will go to division twelve and have it removed immediately." she whirls around heading for the captain's meeting.

"Wait! It says your my true love?" His mouth falls open in utter shock. "You...?"

"Impossible." Byakuya promptly turns around to face him.. "Tell no one of this or you will suffer."

"Oh, hey no problem." Ichigo decides to turn his back on her this time. "Not like I wanna advertise our relationship anyway." This Doki thing must have dialed a wrong number. There certainly isn't any love between him and Byakuya. _"She rarely looks at me directly... that's how much of an annoyance I am."_

"We have no relationship, Kurosaki." Byakuya narrows her eyes at his back. Is he trying to avoid her? Is he saying there is something wrong with her? "Understand?" He is the deficient one... She is a princess and he is just..._"Ichigo."_

"Yeah... I understand perfectly." he whispers walking away from her toward the main gate of the manor house. He only stayed here overnight to help out Rukia. Ichigo knows he doesn't belong here. Stopping in his tracks he grits his teeth. Since when does he let someone decide for him where he belongs, or what he can or can not have?

Byakuya increases her steps toward her personal rooms. _"Why did he sound like I hurt his feelings? __This is exactly why I avoid him... I'm always saying unnecessary things to him or telling him to leave."_ While it's true he hasn't been around much over the past year, she has wondered what problems he has gotten himself into on more that one occasion. Rukia did mention he took a year off after graduating high school. But a year isn't much to a shinigami. It's barely anything worth mentioning. "He seems a bit taller, and his hair is slightly longer."

"I haven't gotten around to cutting it." he confesses stepping through her doorway.

"It's no business of mine if you want to look sloppy." she says instantly regretting it. Why does she do that? She constantly needs to push him away. It's rude and petty. "Kurosaki." Byakuya turns and looks at him with a softening expression on her pale face. "I... didn't mean- Your hair actually looks better a little longer."

"Oh..." Ichigo smiles, lifting a hand to his bangs laying just over his eyes. "Thanks" he replies thoroughly confused and wondering why she just gave him a complement. "I was thinking about our collars. The directions said we have to fulfill some requirement. So how can we figure out what that is?"

"Well, if we approached it logically it would be to spend time together and see if the device reacts to anything we do..." Noticing his obvious blush at the idea makes her eyebrow lift. "However... I have a captains meeting in two hours and I'm in no mood for this thing to be beeping like crazy since you are going to be there."

"It's not my fault. I didn't pick you for true love. The Doki, Doki did!" he grumbles back at her pointing a finger at the black collar around his neck. "And I have to be at the meeting. Kenpachi has wondered off with Yachiru and the old fart asked me to cover for him."

"We have two hours to figure out how to meet the requirement." Byakuya points a finger at a chair. "Shut the door, and sit down Kurosaki."

He starts to move then frowns folding his arms in front of his chest. "I don't feel like sitting down."

"What?"

"If you want this thing off so bad then you gotta be nicer to me." Ichigo replies curling his lips into a smile. Oh he has finally figured out a way to get her back. _"Mess with the pride... hehe... she will take a fall!"_

"Kurosaki... I'm warning you."

"Ha! You are warning me?" he mocks her voice walking over next to her. "I'm tired of playing nice Ichi to you. I want to hear please... Ichigo-_sama." _His eyes sparkle just saying the the words. _"_and you start treating me with a little freaking respect!"

"I would rather die." Byakuya frowns putting a hand on her sword. "No... you can just die first!"

"Oh...? You read the directions if you kill me, that will stay on there... for EVER!" Ichigo glares right back at her. "Let's be off to the Captain's Meeting shall we... my lover..." He can see the anger boiling in those large blue eyes of hers. Struggling to call his bluff he turns toward the door biting at his lower lip. _"What the hell am I doing?" _He didn't have this in mind when he came into the room. He just wanted her to give him a little respect. _"I called her my lover!" _You don't treat women this way... you are nice to them even if this one loathes his very existence. Swiping a hand down his face he starts to turn and apologize. _"Why did it have to be her?"_

"Kurosaki... please sit down." she gasps through clinched teeth.

"You don't sound nice." he mutters turning his head to the side.

"I'll kill-"

"Joking! Easy, easy there I'll sit down." He steps over to the chair puts his zanpaktou on a nearby table and sits. "So any plan on how to get these things off?"

Byakuya puts a hand on her choker and begins to pace thinking about what the Doki, Doki could want as a requirement. Looking down at the tiny instruction booklet she rereads the words. "It's... a dating service for true love." Her feet stop as she crumples the paper in her hand.

"Yeah we kinda know that already." He stares at her getting red in face then her eyes widen and look at him with this bizarre... _"Oh, shit she looks like she wants to rip out my throat." _Gulping for air, he manages to whisper, "What is it?"

"It's a dating service for true love." she repeats herself standing right in front of his chair. Her right eye twitches seeing him shrug in response. "What do people when their in love!"

"Go to the movies? Dinner?" He jumps up from the chair with a great plan. "You wanna go see a movie!"

"We don't have time for a movie."

"Ok, speed dating..." Ichigo scratches at the back of his head in deep thought.

"_Does he seriously not get what we have to do?" _Byakuya stares at him in utter disbelief as he names a list of things he 'heard' girls like to do on dates. This is absurd. _"I'm going to have to do this. He will never figure it out." _Grabbing his black robes she pulls him down to her level. "Kurosaki... I really hate you for this."

"For what?" Ichigo panics watching her eyes shut and her head lean up to his. "W-W-" Clamping his eyes closed he feels her lips press against his. The kiss is fast but soft giving him no time to do anything in response.

Blinking she takes a step back fighting the chill that is covering her arms. _"That... well I don't know what just happened there." _Putting a hand on her neck she discovers the device is still there. "Nothing." she mutters turning her back on Ichigo. "Totally, useless."

"I'm not useless! You just took me off guard!" His fists clinch in anger. If she wants to push at him, he can push right back. "I-I can can do better than that." Ichigo suddenly grabs her wrist and pulls Byakuya's body against his. "I'll prove it." Leaning over the raven haired captain, his mouth covers hers with forceful kiss. His lips move fast only intending to kiss her long enough to prove his point. Just as he is about to pull away her scent reaches his nose, so soft and flowery. _"I like this. I like kissing Byakuya." _His lips part, urged on by the steady beating of his pulse in his ears. This is what it is like to kiss a woman, it's soft and sweet, it makes his skin feel hot everywhere. _"Oh I like it very much."_ Without thinking he pulls out the jade hairpin holding up her hair, carelessly tossing it behind him to clatter on the hardwood floor. Her long dark locks float down to hug her pale face, tickling at his cheeks so silky he can't resist sliding his hands up into her hair. _"Is everything about her soft to the touch?" _Ichigo has to know.

Before Byakuya realizes she is on the floor, Ichigo's hands lowering on her body. One on top of her head almost protectively, the fingers gently threading through her hair. And the other against the floor bracing himself over her. His lips so wet and firm demand hers to part, she feels the grazing of his teeth making desire spring up in her belly. _"His mouth is a wonder." _She gasps for breath as his lips travel down to her neck, the choker giving him little room to suck the aching skin there. Hearing a faint groan from his throat her eyes pop open only to flutter shut again. Hot breaths make their way against her skin, lower and lower until she feels his lips pressing to the small amount of flesh exposed on her chest.

Ichigo nudges his chin at the part of her robe, his nose seeking more of her scent, his lips craving more skin to suck. He is lost to the pleasure coursing through him. Urged on my by the soft whimpering from her swollen lips. The feeling is so new and strong that when he reaches the thin wrap covering her breasts his brows crease and his teeth bites at the white material impatiently.

"Ah!" she whispers, sensing his erection pressing at her stomach. _"Ichigo has passion... so much passion." _The fabric of her robe is edged down, his teeth tug at the white wrap, making it part so her nipple is exposed. His tongue licks at her hardening bud so wet and rough. "S-Stop!"

"I'm sorry!" He scrambles back covering his face with a hand. "I-I got carried away. I didn't mean to- well it was good, and that is kinda new to me and.." he peeks at her through his fingers, the breast he was just licking on is quickly covered by her robe. "I wish I-" He doesn't regret it... it was damn good, but you can't say that to Byakuya. Fully twisted up in his own feelings he stands up and grabs his zanpaktou. "Please don't kill me, but I've... never _dated_ before." Dashing out the door he heads for division eleven determined to avoid her at all costs. Sliding the door shut once inside Kenpachi's office he breathes a sigh of relief.

"You are back~! Ready to go substitute Captain Kurosaki-san?" Yumichika pops into his office with a wide smile.

"_Oh shit... I forgot about the meeting."_

"Kurosaki-san, you look all... pink and hot. Are you ill?"

"No, I'm going to die." he replies to Yumichika dropping into the chair next to his desk. "I-I did something... too much of something and I think I may have... taken advantage of a woman." Ichigo drops his face against his desk sending papers flying everywhere.

"Is she hideous and you don't know how to explain why your eyes are closed during sex?"

"No, she is beautiful." he moans into his paperwork. "So damn beautiful it's a sin to touch her."

"You got her drunk and then manipulated her for sex, and then slithered out before she woke up in the morning?"

"Oi!" Ichigo raises his head grabbing Yumichika's robe. "What kind of a man do you think I am?"

"What did you do?"

"I kissed her..." He drops Yumichika and begins hitting his head on the desk. "a lot."

"Oooh! Who! Who did you kiss?" Yumichika is drooling to know. "It can't be just anyone. Kurosaki-san, is very pure hearted." He ponders adding up the few possibilities that would be able to corrupt such an asexual man. _"Rangiku-san... she could seduce a piece of fruit. Rukia-chan... if she would only stop hitting him... and who else?"_

"I don't feel so innocent anymore."

"Oh, congratulations on loosing your virginity!"

"I didn't have sex! It was the top part only!"

"Who had sex?"

Ichigo turns to see Ikkaku leaning in the doorway with his zanpaktou on his shoulder. "N-No one!"

"Kurosaki-san, _chuu~ chuuu_ with a girl but refuses to tell." Yumichika replies with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah? Hmm, I woulda figured you for a certain other affinity. But It's always good to experiment I say." The bald man says looking up at the ceiling disinterested. "Ready to go to the meeting?"

"I'm gonna ignore what you just said. Ikkaku, will you go to the meeting for me? Tell the old man anything to get me out of it." Ichigo hears him reply yes and leave with Yumichika. Breathing a sigh of relief he puts his head on his desk again. This time thinking about her skin... her hair, and the little sounds she made when he touched her just right. _"Byakuya..."_

Walking into the office Byakuya notices how empty is it. Everyone must be slacking off with Kurosaki in charge. Finding the door to the captain's office open she silently step inside holding a scroll with a long red string tied around it.

She finds him asleep at his desk with a blue blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Someone must have knew if they woke him, the man would have continued working through the night. Setting the scroll on a stack of weapons reports Byakuya turns to leave. _"Quiet? Is he is only quiet when he kisses... or when he sleeps?" _Her hair moves off her shoulders as she turns to look at him again. The long bangs of orange hair draw her attention. Each year he is a little taller and wiser, growing a little more handsome as he approaches his twenties. Listening to the sounds of his sleep she discovers he has a light snore that is actually comforting. Her lips lift in a small smile. _"Always in a rush, always making his strong presence known." _Reluctantly her hand reaches down grazing a few locks from his forehead. "You do have a way about you." she whispers pressing a light kiss to his head before slipping out the door.

When the door closes he opens his amber eyes confused more than ever at the woman who's words are sharp but her body is soft. _"I wonder what requirement Byakuya would need to love me?"_

~/~

The next day later Byakuya walks her normal route to her division after a long lunch at the manor. Her path takes her past the local hang out for the lieutenants and Byakuya decides to take a moment to check on Rukia. She hasn't seen her sister much since her promotion a few days ago in the thirteenth and thinks now is a good time to stop by and congratulate her properly.

Gliding past the first table she sits down to wait for Rukia shutting her eyes at the many conversations going on in the noisy open air bread shop.

"Who do you think it is?" Hisagi asks Ikkaku biting at his lip. "Not Rangiku!"

"He won't tell. It's got Yumichika in a total frenzy to find out." The bald headed man snorts. "But it must be someone special. Ichigo told Yumichika that just touching her was a sin."

"Sin..." Hisagi repeats also in awe of Ichigo's gumption. "Sin? Really?"

"Yeah... something like she is so damn beautiful-"

"Does Ichigo-san feel guilty for kissing this beauty worth going to hell for?"

Ikkaku chokes on his drink. Leave it to Hisagi to take that literal. "Well, he is Ichigo. Anyway, there is a pool going on which girl it is. Ya want in?" Ikkaku grins wide unaware of the terror streaking through the woman sitting just behind him. "Captain's Ukitake and Kyoraku are going to get Ichigo drunk tonight and make him to talk."

"_The fool! He will certainly fall for their trick!" _Byakuya suddenly rises from the chair stomping toward the exit. _"I have to warn him." _She instantly flash steps to his division ignoring anyone who tries to speak with her. Flinging open the door to his office she looks around with a frown. "Where is he?"

"Oh, Do you mean Ichigo-san?" Yumichika asks strolling into the office with a stack of papers in his arms.

"Lieutenant... Kurosaki. Where is he?" she corrects him in an annoyed tone. No way is she going to acknowledge that sexual deviant as a captain. He is just filling in until Kenpachi gets back.

"On assignment." Yumichika points a finger at the same scroll she delivered for the captain commander just last night. "You need to speak with Lieutenant Kurosaki about something?" he asks in a very interested manner his bright purple eyes slanting over his shoulder to watch her body language. All women have a tell when they are attracted to a man. Finding that tell is so much fun. "Would you like to leave a message?" He pulls out a notepad from the desk drawer and leans a hip on it. "What type of message? Shinigami business or... personal?"

"Personal."

"And this _personal_ message is?" His eye lids flutter watching her cheeks filling with a hint of pink. _"Kuchiki-san blushed!" _Could it be that the beauty he was referring to was Kuchiki-san? _"This is unbelievable!"_

"Come by my division immediately!" she replies turning on her heel and walking out the doorway her heart beating fast in her chest. She should have just sent a hell butterfly. Now that man will gossip all over the city. Before nightfall the rumor will be she is marrying the insufferable orange haired beast.

_**Hours later...**_

Exhaling a sigh Byakuya looks out her window at the darkening sky. "He can't follow a simple request?" To be fair she did order him and Kurosaki is known to be rather stubborn...

"_I can do better than that! I'll prove it!" _His voice rings clear and bold in her mind.

Her hand lifts touching her lower lip. Ichigo certainly picks up on everything on quickly. That kiss has been on her mind all day. Ichigo too. Insufferable man. Those lips did something terrible to her. Just unforgivable. _"He actually... licked my nipple." _Sucking in a deep breath she feels her nipples get hard remembering his "I won't forgive him."

Kurosaki has messed up her perfect world. Everything was clear and she would spend her days doing the exact same things as the day before, but now. Byakuya is in a complete shut down. Staring at her desk covered in unfinished work she frowns. "Where is he?" Walking toward the door she senses his approaching reiatsu and smiles. _"He is coming." _

Quickly moving back to her desk, Byakuya sits down and tries to regain her composure. "Ugh!" She exhales a sharp breath feeling her heart beating all fast. Putting a hand on the thin device around her neck she waits for him to fling back the door and- Her mind pictures him flinging back the door with his lids half shut and a scintillating expression on his face.

"_I can do better, Byakuya."_

"I bet you can." she whispers smacking her hands to her face. Even her mind has abandoned reason. What has that demon done to her! "I-I can't just wait here and look... like I'm waiting for him." Rising from her desk she opens the door and comes face to face with Ichigo. "K-Kurosaki?"

"Yo!" he replies out of breath leaning a hand on her doorway before falling inside to the floor. "Came here soon as a could."

"What happened to you?" she exclaims a little too interested in how his robes were torn down to his waist and he is covered in sweat. _"That was pressed against me this morning. Why didn't I touch him just a little?" _Clearing her throat she takes a step back trying to recover from his state of undress and very lean muscular body exposed to her. "I mean. Your uniform is a disgrace." Closing her eyes she retreats to the safety of her desk.

"I caught up with Kenpachi in Rukongai and he wasn't interested in what the old man had to say." Hopping up from the floor he looks at the desk covered in papers. "Looks like Yama-san gave you a lot to do today too."

"Yes, well it's my responsibility to maintain the records of Soul Society."

"Right." Ichigo looks to his right finding Renji's empty desk. Walking over he grabs his chair and drags it over in from of Byakuya's desk. "You wanted me?"

"W-What?" Byakuya stammers jerking up from her desk. "I-I would never- I'm a princess of-"

"I know who you are. You don't need to remind me of your postion for me to respect you." Scratching at the back of his head Ichigo catches the surprised look flash on her face for a moment. "Besides, I don't care about all that nobility crap."

"I am painfully aware of your disdain for my nobility in the way you address me." Rising from her chair she walks to her door and points for him to leave. Let him go and make a fool of himself with those two drunken idiot captains. She doesn't care! Why she was even fantasizing about kissing him again she just can't understand. "Get out, _Kurosaki._"

"Fine by me." He walks over to the door and glares down at her huffy indignant face. "You are right I do resent all this nobility stuff." Smacking his hand against the door frame he leans over at her with a cocky grin. "But I won't by into all that. You think your servants and your precious family would give a damn about you if you didn't have this thing around your neck?" Lifting the scarf laying over her shoulder he watches it slide softly through his fingers. "Your problem with me is, I treat you like a person and that scares you. Because you just might start to realize..." his voice falls away looking at her face go pale.

"What?" she whispers looking at his expression soften. "That I don't deserve their respect?"

"No... that you earned mine." he quietly answers, watching her eyes grow round. "It's a shame you can't call me Ichigo."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Folding her arms in front of her round breasts Byakuya feels her defenses start to rise again.

"So we can just be me and you." he whispers pointing a finger at her chest. "Not Captain Kuchiki and the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I could if I wanted to." she snaps back turning away her gaze to the window.

"_Oh she wants too."_ he thinks to himself, his lips curling into a cocky smile. "Let's hear it then?" Sliding a hand around her chin he nudges her head back toward him. "Say Ichigo..."

Watching that confident, smug look on his face only makes her want to resist him even more. Byakuya stares right back at him fully intending to rebuff him when she remembers the hot feel of his mouth on hers. "Ichi- " her voice evaporates, he is so attractive to her right now. So confident and his bare chest certainly isn't helping. Ichigo has the narrow waist and broad shoulders with just the right amount of muscle tone that makes women just turn water on the inside.

"Ichi? Is that it? "

"Don't push me Kurosaki!" she blurts out surprising herself and Ichigo.

His eye brows lift just for a split second. The flush to her cheeks, her voice raised, and the fiery personality shining through set off desire in him. He would love to see her cheeks flush for him, for her lips to part and say his name in a soft tone not in some contest. Ichigo's hands twitch fighting the urge to touch her. _"I'm... I'm gonna try just one more time."_ he decides, lifting a hand down to touch the light green scarf around her neck. Once more then he will stop. "Say it for me?"

Byakuya can tell by the subtle sweetness of his voice and the hint of insecurity that he is asking her for something else. If she says his name now, It'll mean something deeper, and Byakuya is certain... she shouldn't give him what he wants. Opening her mouth to speak, all the words of caution and ridicule just fade away as his hand pulls her chin up to force eye contact between them. "Ichigo." she whispers forcing her eyes to stay on his.

"I thought about you all day." Ichigo's mouth crashes into Byakuya's finding hers open and ready. He kisses her fast and strong, unrelenting for fear she will come to her senses and stop him from touching her. Leaning over her, his neck arches forcing his mouth harder on hers dominating the slight movements she is making to step away. Clinching at her haori his arms pull her firm against his bare chest. The softness of her body and the sweet fragrance making him shutter for more of what he experienced yesterday.

Byakuya senses her body nearing her desk. A second later she is sitting on the desk with Ichigo between her legs.

Continuing to kiss her, his mouth moves over her lower lip then to her upper to quickly flick his tongue across. The sweet taste is so good he slides his tongue past her trembling lips. Her gasp followed by her tongue responding gives him a fire in his belly. Breaking the kiss his lips slide down her chin to bury in her neck, her delicate fragrance intoxicating him into a frenzy. "I couldn't get your scent out of mind, or the taste of your breast in my mouth. I have to taste you again." he demands his breath swarming hot against her neck still clutching her robe, his knuckles turning white.

Her body turns liquid, the need to have his hands on her skin increases with each gentle nudge of his hips against her. The thick fabric of her robe is tugged off one shoulder exposing her shoulder and giving his mouth a lower place to travel. Consumed by anticipation her body arches to feel his tongue licking at her hardening nipples. "Won't... stop you." she moans sliding her hands into his hair.

It only takes a minute and his fingers are pulling at her uniform to have more of her body. Her breasts come into view giving him a slight smirk on his lips. "No undershirt today? Scandalous..."

"Shut-up and ah!" she shudders from the lick over the tip of her nipple. The moisture and cooling air causing her to squirm under his hard body. Ichigo's mouth tortures her senses, licking slowly only to surround the hard bud with his mouth, replaced then by his teeth. Byakuya's other breast is cupped in his hand, squeezed then the nipple teased until stiff.

Even with his eyes shut listening to the sounds of her moans, he feels unsure if he should continue. His face settles between her breasts, her flowery smell filling his nose, his mind pulsating with ideas about the boundary he could cross. The heat between them is tangible but his mind tells him it's not too soon to stop. A small hand closes around his cock gently tugging him from his pants. "Gah!" he practically curls toward her clutching at her body. _"That feels so good."_

Stroking him with her hand, his head rests against her shoulder, the soft orange hairs tickling at her skin. The panting and heaving on his chest thrilling her as much as the desperate way Ichigo's hands grab at the corner of her desk. His manhood is heavy and thick with need, the moisture at the tip making her own sex drip with a need for touching. "Ichigo... please." Grabbing his hand she sets it over her belt and returns to caressing his ample cock.

Fumbling with Byakuya's belt Ichigo finally unties it allowing her to step out of her hakama pants. Her hand leaves his erection long enough to discard her underclothing. Before he can adjust his pants are pulled down and her hands grab his hips guiding him into her body.

She watches his expression intensely as he slides inside her for the first time. The groan of his voice and the creasing of his brow are the sexist thing she has ever seen. "Is it good, Ichigo? "She moves her hips to his, pushing him back inside the reaction instantaneous.

"Ah..." his voice comes out raspy. "Yeah... tighter than I thought." His hips move on there own hitching up into her smooth heat. "You are so..." Sliding out a few inches his breath catches. "warm."

Byakuya's mouth is slightly open, the income of air not enough for her shallow breaths. Ichigo's head is on her breasts again licking and sucking at her nipples one then the other.

Acting on instinct he begins to move against her, one hand on her hips, and another sliding up her creamy white thighs to rest under her knee.

"Ah!" The woman arches her back under him, feeling his cock slide deeper and touch that spot, which makes her eyes clamp shut as lightning of bliss blinds her senses.

Grabbing onto his hips she braces herself, the pressure from his increasing movements building the need to climax. Her eyes slip shut abandoning anything else but the feel of him pivoting against her body.

Slick with the proof she wants him, he begins to bite at her nipples, lightly at first but, her core ripples around him. His teeth clamping down on her swollen bud, as he gasps in pleasure.

Finding a rhythm Ichigo's tan hips crash into hers. It's so good inside her, touching her like this, he can't control wanting to her moans lift higher, and higher. The tingle in his thighs moving steadily up his cock, driving him to be inside her deeper. "Oh.. I feel that." he shuts his eyes, thrusting faster as she trembles. "I- feel- Ah!" Ichigo hips jerk finding the end of her slender canal.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya quakes, his very tip striking the heart of her over and over. Her body is lost now, the waves of pleasure growing higher and higher. "Ohhhh..." She arches up as he suddenly grows thicker, harder, his thrusts more desperate.

Ichigo's patience has evaporated, buried inside Byakuya's pliant body his mind and heart are overwhelmed. Sweat slides down his barren back, muscles moving with his effort under tan skin. "I- I need to- " The pressure on his cock unbearable, he fights against it to no avail. "Hnnn!" he shakes releasing into her. Ichigo's hips move against her once, twice, three more times before growing still. His breath screaming for more air, as his head rests on her shoulder. "Are... you- "

"I'm fine." she whispers tugging at his shoulders, the emotion striking her of what they just did.

Inside he wants to say something to her... _"Let me stay with you."_ But his mind is worried, very worried that she will shut those ashen blue eyes of hers and walk away. That would ruin it for him. Ichigo is emotionally connected to her now and the thought of her dismissing him is heartbreaking.

"Ichigo..."

"Y- Yeah? " he replies reluctantly pulling away from her and wrapping her haori around her body.

"Would you... walk me home? " she starts to dress with her hands still shaking from desire.

"Only if I can tomorrow and the next night..." he grins at her flushed face tilting her chin up so she looks into his eyes. "And the night after... for about... ever." Pointing a hand at her neck he tells her what he noticed much earlier. "Now that thing is gone, you aren't obligated to 'date' me."

"I met the requirement? "

"Ichigo... is the requirement."

"Ichigo... is the requirement! I will kill- " she stops noting his is still around his neck. "But yours..."

"I'm keeping it." he tells her pulling up his pants and tying the belt around his waist. "Looks like you will have to get used to me calling you Kuchiki-_sama_."

"That is unfair." she pouts dressing quickly so they can leave. "Say my name."

"No."

"Ichigo..."

"Guess you will just have to persuade me." Ichigo laughs as a she lifts a finger up the spark of kidou swirling around her. "Oh, shit!"

"Bakudo- "

"I love you!" he blurts out, before giving her a wink.

Her eyes grow round in shock, then narrow. "No.. It's I love you, Byakuya- sama."

"I- I love you Byakuya- sama!" he yelps dodging the pale lightening flashing through her office. The Doki, Doki device vanishes into light blue dust.


End file.
